The Request
by CCTheVampireLover
Summary: Caroline is a hardworking single mom with a complicated ex. But her life is about to take a turn when her boss's son , Stefan returns to town and makes a request that she cant refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a Friday evening and instead of being out with her friends for a girls night or at home with her son, Caroline was stranded in the office with a stack of queries to see too before she could leave. Her boss Giuseppe Salvatore was a business mogul who ran two advertising companies. One in Mystic Hill and the other in Italy, he was considered an advertising genius and rumour had it he would soon be publishing his very first magazine which would feature all the latest news on Italy.

Caroline Forbes was a twenty four year old with big aspirations. And one of them was to leave Mystic Hill with her son, Levi and be a journalist in Italy. It had been her dream since she was sixteen years old. She would have been their sooner but due to a bumpy start in life she got sidetracked with her dreams. The person responsible for her little side track was Niklaus Mikaelson. Resident bad boy slash aspiring artist, her ex fiancé and Levi's father. Caroline glanced at the only photo frame she had on her desk. A tuff of dirty blonde curls dimples and a huge toothless grin greeted her.

Levi looked the splitting image of his father; he had only inherited her blue eyes and nose. Other than that he was Klaus's child through and through. Caroline had graduated high school with top honours and was even valedictorian. Her mother, whose sheriff of Mystic Falls was so proud of her only daughter that she rewarded Caroline by flying her out to London before she started college. It was there in London, in a bar that she met Klaus. His brother Kol was singing in a band at the time and Klaus was out supporting his younger brother. Caroline had locked eyes with the curled devil and next thing she was under the sheets with him. Her last few weeks in London were whirlwind, touring bars, kissing on the grass, doing shots and spending most of her days in bed with her British love. When it was time for her to leave Klaus had followed her back to Mystic Falls and that's when things got complicated.

Liz, Caroline's mother was not pleased with her daughter's companion and was even more pissed off when Caroline decided to move to Mystic Hill, the big bad city with her big bad boyfriend. They had rented a small apartment in the not so pleasant part of town. Caroline tried to keep up with Klaus's rock and roll lifestyle and in turn she neglected her studies and soon was kicked out of college. She got a temp job working as a waitress so she worked late hours , so one evening when her shift ended earlier than she expected she had walked in on Klaus banging his so called mate's girl. Caroline had been on the brink of leaving but he had flashed those big blue eyes and begged her to forgive him. Like a sucker she had forgiven him and on her twentieth birthday she had taken a pregnancy test and discovered that she was pregnant. Klaus had been overjoyed and soon afterwards he proposed to her.

When Levi was born, Caroline was scared to death of the responsibility that now faced her. When she had looked at his beautiful porcelain skin she knew she would do anything for him. So when Klaus lost his job as manager at a bar, cheated on her several more times, Caroline finally got the nerve to pack up her things and leave. Liz pulled some strings for Caroline and got her a job as a receptionist at Mystic Hill police station. Caroline started studying again and was able to finish her course and pay for a small enough place where she could raise Levi. She had been determined to get a good job, so when a position had opened at Salvatore Promotions; Caroline jumped for the position and was soon P.A for Giuseppe Salvatore himself.

"Caroline, What on earth are you doing here at this time?" Caroline startled as she looked away from Levi's face and into Giuseppe's kind face.

"Mr Salvatore I didn't see you there. Um I've still got all these queries to go through on the new ad for Nike." Caroline patted the pile next to her.

"Caroline it's eleven in the evening. I don't expect you to put in those hours. Heck I'm bushed and I only got in the office after one this afternoon." Giuseppe smiled fondly down at the blonde haired girl.

Caroline really loved Mr Salvatore he was like the father she never had. For a man that worked as hard as he did he always treated his employees like they were family.

"Well you work very hard sir, no wonder you're exhausted."

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one that is here at seven in the morning, working overtime and raising a four year old my own Miss Forbes." He said knowingly.

Caroline just shifted her shoulders up. He knew she was hardworking and that she was a woman with great goals.

"How is Levi by the way? He settled into kindergarten?"

Caroline laughed.

"Levi would just love to be with his grandma arresting bad guys than at school. He's alright I think, just adjusting still." Caroline smiled fondly as she looked back at his photo.

"My boys were both handfuls at that age. Damon was hanging kids by their underwear from a tree and Stefan broke about seven windows at his school because he refused to listen and insisted on playing with a ball inside." Giuseppe laughed.

She could imagine Damon being the big bully at school. Caroline had met Damon, and it was at the Christmas office party last year where she walked in on him with a leggy brunette on his dad's work desk. He had asked her if she cared to join them, Caroline had promptly given him the middle finger and stormed off leaving Giuseppe's work on her desk rather than his. He was very well known for sleeping with his father's employees. Damon was second in command in Italy and was training up to take the business over there in Italy. Personally she thought he was a pig and secondly she was always pleased when Giuseppe would reprimand his oldest son, especially when he would call Caroline Blondie when he phoned to speak to his father. She had never met the younger son, Stefan. He never once phoned his father in the two years she had worked there and Giuseppe rarely spoke about his youngest son. Office gossip insisted that it had to do with Stefan not being interested in working for the family business.

"Talking about my sons, has Damon send the finances through from Italy?"

"Yip he emailed it and I send it through to the accountant." Caroline answered promptly. She was a perfectionist and always made sure her I's were dotted.

"Excellent. Now go home. Enjoy your weekend, Caroline." Giuseppe smiled.

"Yes sir. Good evening." Caroline smiled as she stood up from her desk.

Giuseppe was about to leave before he stopped and turned,

"Oh and Caroline leave those queries on your desk no need to take them home this weekend."

Caroline smirked as the older man winked at her. Damn he knew her to well. She had been planning on taking them home so she could finish them. Oh well she would enjoy her weekend for a change. Levi was with her this weekend, Klaus only had him every second week depending on whether he had any events planned at his art gallery called Hybrid Art Studios.

Caroline flexed her shoulders and arms. She was stiff all over and she wasn't looking forward to the twenty minute drive to Mystic Falls. Caroline always stayed over the Friday evening at Liz's place. It gave her some time to spend with her mom and it also helped if Caroline needed to work late in the evening then Liz would be able to look after Levi. Caroline packed her laptop away, arranged her desk and switched off all the lights in the office compartment before she headed off towards the elevators.

Caroline was stifling a yawn as she waited for the elevator. She undid the first two buttons of her office work shirt and unclipped her hair. She ran a hand and tussled her blonde curls loose. She hated wearing her hair up but Levi had been fussy that morning so she hadn't had time to wash her hair. The elevator doors pinged at their arrival , Caroline reached down for her laptop bag and looked up and was left gobsmacked at the forest green eyes that were looking at were with such intensity that she swore it burned to her core.

" Hi I'm looking for Giuseppe Salvatore?" The handsome stranger spoke as he looked at Caroline bemused.

Caroline gulped before answering.

"He's not here. Who are you?"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore his bastard son and you must be Blondie?"

**AN: So I'm back and with a new story. This idea was just bubbling around in my head and it begged to be written. So i hope you guys can bare with me and that you'll like this story. As with regards to Problematic Situation , i'm in the process of writing the next chapters. I will be publishing them but at a later stage perhaps around April? Anyways hope you enjoy and look out for the next chapter which should be up latest Friday :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Stefan examined the beautiful blonde before him. Her hair was tousled and curled past her shoulders. The striking blonde was even more beautiful because of her milky white complexion that peaked out from her two unbuttoned buttons at her neck. He could see the slow pulse that was beating there. It wasn't the first time he had a response such as this , woman always flocked to him but there was something different about this one and personally he didn't know if he liked that or not.

"Blondie?" He cleared his throat, gaining her attention as she looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Bastard son?" Caroline asked stifled as she tried to snap herself out of her own lust induced haze.

"You heard me correct. Good listening skills. Now can you answer my question?" Stefan smirked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"You just missed your father." Caroline stepped back hesitantly as he took a step closer.

"That's perfect. Means I can find what I'm looking for without him breathing down my neck. Thanks Blondie you can go now."

"My name is Caroline. Not Blondie and I can't allow you to do that." Caroline stood straighter as she tried not to look into those pants off charming eyes.

"You're more than welcome to follow me." Stefan ignored her and walked towards his father's office.

Stefan immediately began opening his father's draws at his mahogany desk. Caroline like a fool had followed him towards Giuseppe's office. Even if it was his son she couldn't allow the Greek God to walk off with her bosses things. She watched transfixed as his arm muscles flexed as he paged through files, envelopes and stacks of paper.

"So are you going to tell me what you're looking for or are you going to ransack the whole place?" Caroline huffed out in annoyance as she moved into the office.

Stefan glanced up bemused that she had followed him. He wasn't expecting her to stick around. He ignored her and proceeded to carry on digging through his father's stuff. It had to be here somewhere. His mother's lawyers insisted that he had the will of his mother.

"You said bastard son. Does it mean what I think it is?" Caroline asked out after a few tense minutes that passed quietly between them.

Stefan stopped and turned towards her.

"Clever. I didn't expect my father's receptionist to know anything. Blondes aren't generally very clever and here I thought he just hired you for your looks. He's always had a thing for blonde bombshells."

Caroline's face flushed red, not in embarrassment but in anger. How dare he!

"Listen you smug asshole,I'm not stupid and your father certainly did not hire me because he has a thing for me he's like a fath…" Caroline was interrupted before she could finish speaking.

"Like a father? Aren't you lucky?" Stefan spat out sarcastically.

Caroline frowned at the tall lithe muscular nobleman looking man before her. He was dressed head to toe in black. Black jeans, black T-shirt that clung to his biceps and torso. She didn't need to imagine how he looked naked, she could already see the preview.

'Stop it, Caroline. Last time you thought like that you ended up going down the rabbit whole', Caroline thought to herself.

"So your dad had you out of wedlock?" Caroline asked still confused at his earlier introduction.

"Yip. Bet you didn't think dear old dad was capable of doing something like that?" Stefan smirked when he found what he was looking for.

Caroline tried to act unfazed at the news but truthfully she couldn't believe that Giuseppe Salvatore could do something like that. He and Eleanor looked so happy, they had just celebrated their 35th year anniversary last month.

"I didn't know. I always assumed that you were Eleanor's son. She always talks so fondly of you." Caroline leaned against the office door frame.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he ripped open the envelope before him and began reading. It was true Eleanor did speak fondly of him always. He never had a problem with her and he never really had a problem with his half-brother Damon either. They had both been screwed over by the same man but unlike Eleanor and Damon, Stefan wasn't ready to bury the hatchet on his father yet. Not when he had learned about the conditions his birth mother had faced. His real mother was dead and it was all his father's fault.

Caroline watched as Stefan read and reread the contents of whatever he was reading. She didn't know why she was standing like a fool watching him like a guard dog. She should have been at her mother's place, tucked in bed with Levi not here with a stranger who clearly she knew nothing about. Perhaps it was better that she left, respect his space as well as Giuseppe's space this was between them. This had nothing to do with her. As she was about to turn to leave her phone rang.

All about that bass blasted from her mobile as she tried in vain to get it out of her handbag , especially when Stefan gave her a look that could only be described as 'seriously what the F**K'. Caroline was expecting it to be her mother but it wasn't. It was Klaus. She answered her mobile and glanced away from the piercing gaze of the ill-tempered stranger before her.

"Klaus, its late why are you phoning me?" Caroline ask tersely.

When Klaus phoned this late he was usually drunk or in jail. One of the two usually.

"Babe, good to hear your voice." Klaus slurred down the line.

"Niklaus Mikaelson what do you want?" Caroline said angrily.

She heard a thud and turned to see that forest green was staring at her … again. This time he was looking at her with curiosity not with annoyance.

"Ok chill babe, I wanted to know if I could pick up Levi tomorrow morning?"

Caroline looked away from Stefan towards the cream carpet before answering,

"Klaus it is not your weekend with Levi. You have him next weekend." Caroline was annoyed.

Klaus always did this to her. When they had separated he had agreed to give her full custody as long as he had visitation rights. As agreed by both of them they had decided Klaus would get him every second weekend depending on Klaus schedule. For the last four weeks he had been screwing her around. Phoning and cancelling or phoning and organizing to pick him up and cancelling last minute. It was becoming tedious.

"Look I pay towards him. I want him tomorrow. I have a gig next weekend." Klaus said angrily.

"That's not my problem Klaus, you were supposed to have him last weekend but you were out of the country apparently." Caroline said sarcastically. She knew very well that he wasn't out of the country. His sister, Rebekah had even phoned to tell her that Klaus was doped up and high from a party the night before.

"Don't be like this babe."

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. Stop calling. I'll see you when you you're not so busy. Then maybe you can see your son." Caroline said angrily and hung up the phone.

"Relationship trouble?" Stefan asked, he had been listening very carefully to the blonde's conversation.

"Custody battle." Caroline huffed annoyed as she tossed her phone in her bag.

"That explains your uptight attitude, having an ex-husband who's a piece of shit." Stefan smirked as he placed his mother's will back into the brown envelope. He tucked it under his arm and walked towards the blonde.

"You don't know Klaus. He's not my ex-husband. He's just my ex." Caroline frowned as she walked out of Giuseppe's office into her own. Stefan followed closely behind. He immediately noticed the picture frame of a smiling boy, sitting on Caroline's lap as they looked at each other bemused. He noticed the boy had the same smile like hers.

"Contrary I do know Klaus. Hybrid Art Studio?" Stefan asked as he picked up the frame and took a closer inspection.

Caroline watched as he looked at the photo of her and Levi. It was her favorite photo. Liz had taken them to the annual spring fun fair in Mystic Falls, they were enjoying jelly and peanut butter sandwiches and playing around on the grass when Liz had captured that perfect moment.

"Oh I didn't think a guy like you would know him?" Caroline crossed her arms as he placed the frame down and looked at Caroline.

"A guy like me?" Stefan asked.

"You know a mogul like you, knowing a second rate gallery owner." Caroline mumbled trying to explain.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"When you're a photographer it's your job to know about all the art galleries in town."

"You're a photographer?" Caroline couldn't hide the shock from her voice.

"It's more of a hobby. I work on cars as well." Stefan said as he moved closer towards the blonde, so close that he could smell the hint of vanilla and musk that stuck to her skin.

Caroline's breathing faltered as she looked up into those eyes. Up close he was even more handsome. Strong jaw with a straight nose, he looked like a nobleman. She hadn't been with anyone other than Klaus and for the first time in four years she felt a stirring in her loins. She had been completely numb to the advances of other men but here was a man she had just briefly met who wasn't particularlypleasant and here he was causing havoc with her hormones. It scared her.

"You got what you wanted?" Caroline faltered and stepped back to breathe in. She felt like she hadn't breathed in ages.

Stefan smirked and looked down at her with amusement. He hadn't been happy with what he had read in his deceased mothers will. But looking at her at this very moment gave him an idea. A brilliant idea.

"Yes. I think I may have gotten more than I bargained for but it just makes things more interesting." Stefan whispered.

He nodded and turned leaving Caroline staring at his back as he made his exit.

**An: Okay hope you guys liked this chapter. So for this story Stefan going to be well quite an ass but I promise his good side will show up …. Eventually. Anyways review and let me know what you think and psst I might be posting another Steroline Story soon ;) So watch out for that. Next update next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Caroline awoke with a start. The morning rays creaking through the curtains, splattered across the room making it impossibly warm. She tugged off the sheet from her body and breathed in deeply. She had been dreaming about green jade forests and green haunting eyes. In the distance Caroline could hear her mother's voice and Levi's little chirps of enthusiasm. She wondered what her mother was talking about that it had gotten Levi all chatty in the morning. Levi was a bit like his mother in the sense that they both were not what you would call morning people. Caroline reached for her phone next to her nightstand. Holy hell she had slept nearly the whole morning away. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was the night before. But she had another dilemma the night before and that dilemma went by the name of Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline huffed in annoyance as she pulled herself out of bed. Her childhood room hadn't changed much from the days when she used to stay with here. The walls were painted a warm crème color, a beige princess bed, the one side of her bedroom wall was a montage of photos stuck together. Her and Bonnie baking in home Ed and her and Elena striking a pose as they toured Fell's church.

Caroline pulled out of her duffel bag a pair of denim shorts and a green tank before she snuck into the bathroom across the hall. Instead of taking her usual warm bath, Caroline opted for a cool and easy shower. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was still hot and flustered by her boss's son.

Once Caroline was done she moved off towards the lounge area where she could hear the TV blasting away cartoons. She smiled when she entered the lounge at the sight that greeted her. Levi was lying on the carpet on his stomach his hands cupping and supporting his chin as he stared transfixed at the TV. He must have sensed her presence because he turned and looked around and saw her standing there. A huge grin escaped his lips as he jumped to his feet and ran towards Caroline.

Caroline managed to swoop him up in her arms before he collided into her. He giggled playfully as she swung him around a few times.

"Good morning Mr. Levi." Caroline smiled as she nuzzled him.

"Morning Ma. You slept too long." Levi squirmed in her arms.

Caroline placed him down onto the floor.

"I was really tired." Caroline smiled as she ruffled his hair.

Levi gave her a questioning look before he spoke,

"Daddy was here. But grandma chased him away with her gun."

Caroline went all cold. At that moment Liz entered the lounge and gave Caroline a look that said we have to talk right now.

Caroline nodded before turning to Levi and explaining in the best way she could to a four year old as to why his grandma would be chasing his low life father away.

"So you see they were playing Cops and Robbers." Caroline reasoned, it was the only excuse she could come up with.

Levi pulled his mouth into a frown,

"Why couldn't I play?" He asked rebuked.

"Well next time we'll play okay? How about we go to the dam later before we go back home?" Caroline baited Levi and for once it worked.

Levi was only too happy to forget about Cops and Robbers and trade it in for a trip to the dam. Levi nodded enthusiastically before returning to his spot on the carpet. Caroline followed her mother into the kitchen. Liz was silent as she made them both some coffee.

"Klaus was here?" Caroline decided to break the silence first.

Liz sighed and took a sip of coffee before she spoke.

"Yes he was drunk and making quite a scene. Demanding that Levi comes with him and that it's his turn with him."

Caroline groaned.

"I can't believe him. He's such an idiot." Caroline mumbled.

"Yes well when I told him to get off my property he was threating to file for custody of Levi and how much money he's got and how he will hire the best attorney. I got upset and angry with him and next thing I knew I was pointing the gun at him. Just unfortunate that Levi had to see." Liz sighed.

"Do you think he was being serious about the custody thing? I mean mom I don't earn a lot and he can very well take Levi away from me, especially when it comes to the financial side of things." Caroline chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Klaus did have money. Lots of money. Money that he had inherited from his parents as well as money that he had made with his art gallery.

"He's unfit to look after Levi. And if it comes to a fight we'll manage. We always do, Caroline."

Caroline smiled sadly at her mother. Liz was always determined to do the right thing. Caroline knew that if Klaus did fight for custody, they would lose everything of theirs. Her mother was sheriff of a small town. Her mother doesn't earn the best salary and well Caroline could also barely afford to make rent, food and Levi's schooling fees.

"Maybe I can speak to Giuseppe maybe he can help."

Liz shook her head.

"Caroline this our business we'll sort it out ourselves. I told you we'll manage. Let's not talk about this anymore. You want some pancakes?" Liz asked as she moved towards the fridge.

Caroline knew her mother well enough to know that the case was closed for now. Liz Forbes was a proud woman who hated turning to other people for help. When her husband had left her for another man, Liz was determined not to let it get to her. Caroline could still remember how the kids at school would tease her about her mom being a sheriff. But Caroline grew to love and respect her mother even more. It took guts to be a daily target.

"Since when do you make pancakes?" Caroline asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Liz frowned. She wasn't really a good cook.

"Tell you what, you make the pancakes and I'll bath Levi" Liz offered.

Caroline laughed. Her mother wasn't the best cook in the world.

"Deal." She said as she moved to the stove.

Caroline struggled to open her apartment door. Levi was in her one arm passed out from the adventurous day they had and in the other arm she had her suitcase and keys. When she managed to finally get her door open, she half ran towards the couch and gently placed Levi down. He squirmed a little but soon fell back into a deep sleep. Caroline smiled down lovingly at her son. He was her pride and joy.

They had gone to the Lockwood's dam for the afternoon. Caroline had made herself and Levi a small picnic and they had gone for a small walk among the trees. They took a dip in the dam and then Caroline tried in vain to teach Levi how to skip rocks. But the poor boy was soon defeated and decided rather to splash around.

By the time she had loaded him into the car he had fallen asleep. The rain had come in as they left and she soon drove the small stretch from Mystic Falls to Mystic Hill in silence. Caroline glanced around the apartment with a defeated look. It needed cleaning.

A few of Levi's toys were on the floor, Thursdays nights dishes glared at her from the kitchen sink and not to mention all the paper work that lay on the dining room table. Caroline was able to afford a small two bedroom apartment in a nice enough area of Mystic Hill. The walls were all red brick stone, the lounge and kitchen area were all open plan and she was close enough to all the schools in the area.

Caroline unpacked her things and began spring cleaning. It was about seven in the evening when her doorbell rang. Caroline glanced at her watch and frowned. She had ordered herself and Levi some pizza just in case the little boy decided to wake up with an appetite.

'They can't be here already? She had just ordered from them like ten minutes ago.' Caroline thought.

Caroline lifted herself from the floor and made her way towards the door. She opened the door and was greeted by forest green eyes.

"Stefan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Stefan hadn't been entirely positive that this was a good idea. Yes it screamed devious and cunning but then again he was a Salvatore and Salvatore's were renowned for their scheming ways. However there were quite a few things that could go wrong. One being his father. If the older Salvatore knew what he was doing all hell would be loose. Second was Caroline. Yes she was an ideal candidate and if he was being honest getting revenge on Klaus would be oh so sweet. However he knew the minute he met her she wasn't a puppet like the rest of the woman he had dated. From what his brother told him, she was stubborn, a natural born fighter, cocky, witty, sarcastic, strong and hardworking. Qualities that he avoided in woman, well woman that he wanted to spend a night in bed with. He wasn't into that chasing and fighting to get into a girls pants it was just easier to date the airheads who didn't mind if they were being used for one reason and one reason only.

However she was exactly the kind of girl he needed to be able to pull off his plan. Any other girl would just become delusional by the idea and would try force him into making it real when all he wanted was to claim what was his and move on with his life.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Stefan glanced at the woman before him. He couldn't deny that she was a natural beauty. The night before she had been wearing a tinge of makeup, but here now she was completely void of makeup and she still looked incredible. Her creamy white skin was flushed a delicate peach, her blue eyes glinted effortlessly and she had natural lashes that fluttered without enhancements.

"I need to talk to you." He crossed his arms, he needed to approach this subject in a business manner otherwise he would blow it.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. At first she was sure that she had been hallucinating it was no secret that she had been thinking about him the whole day. Even though her inner tough ass self-refused to acknowledge the fact. But he was here and it was for real. She suddenly felt defenseless as if he had caught her off guard, which he had but it didn't stop her from feeling a tad irritated. Caroline had come to the conclusion, while she was cleaning that she was going to be cold and cruel the next time she saw him. She had been planning on marching into Giuseppe's office and telling him everything.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked.

She was going to be putting up her defenses. She didn't trust him and he wasn't going to dictate the conversation this time. This time she was going to be in charge. Not him …even though he made her heart skip a beat with those eyes and oh those luscious lips and strong jaw.

'Snap out of it.' She thought as Stefan moved forward and placed his hand on her front door.

"I would have thought it was obvious. My brother may be in charge of the Italian department but he does manage security and personal checks for both companies. I just had to say where does blondie live and wolla instant results no hassle." He pushed forward and entered her apartment.

"I didn't say that you could come in and secondly I don't appreciate your brother handing out personal information about me, especially to someone who has no place in the business and is of no interest to me." Caroline fumed as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Stefan smirked at the angry blonde. He was taken back to seeing those cool breeze blue turning swiftly into midnight stormy eyes.

"Well you see you work for my brother and my father and whether you like it or not I still have a say and stake in my father's precious company. I may not work for him but I have enough shares in his company that when I snap my fingers his precious, employees meaning you have to jump to my commands. I do have an interest in you and to answer your first question, I don't enjoy public eyes on me especially when I'm here to discuss a business proposition with you."

Caroline stared blankly at him. She hadn't been expecting that to come out of his obnoxious mouth.

"A business proposition? I'm not interested now please get out." Caroline pulled herself up straight and walked towards the door and gestured for him to leave her apartment.

Stefan didn't budge.

"No. You need to hear what I have to say." Stefan stood his ground, challenging the blonde.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say." Caroline rebuked.

Stefan just smiled and moved further into her apartment. The first thing he noticed was the small little lump that was curled up, fast asleep on the couch. Jackpot.

"What if I said it would help you and your son?" Stefan questioned as he looked back at her.

Caroline looked at her son, who was fast asleep in dream land. Innocent and completely unaware of the harshness in the world.

"I'm not inters…." Caroline stammered before getting interrupted.

" Your ex went today to a very expensive lawyer who happens to be my lawyer and has filed for sole custody of your son Levi Josh , aged four born the 25th of November. He intends to out you as unfit mother and has planned to sue your mother, Elizabeth Forbes for reckless discharge of a weapon and have her demoted and fired from the police department of Mystic Falls."

Caroline's heart stopped.

"How do you know that?" Caroline gasped.

"I pay my lawyer triple than what Klaus does. I can give you the paperwork if need be but you'll be receiving the official documents tomorrow. Klaus is adamant that this whole procedure starts as soon as possible and with your salary you couldn't possibly afford the best lawyer, Klaus will buy the judge and in two months' time Levi will be out of your care and the court will deem you as unfit mother and your mother will be without a job and will lose your family home. Now are you interested in what I have to say or not?" Stefan said in a matter of fact tone.

Caroline was glued to the spot. In what had only been minutes her whole world seemed to have crashed down on her and she couldn't find it in herself to reboot. If what he was saying was true , she would lose Levi , the love of her life and her mother who had worked so hard to get where she is today will lose her job and the respect she had gained and it would all be because of Klaus throwing a tantrum and not getting what he wanted.

She didn't know how long she had stood there just staring blankly when Stefan spoke again.

"Let me put your son in his room and we can discuss this like civil adults. That is if you still want my help or not."

Caroline watched as he lifted her son up effortlessly and strode down the passage towards Levi's room. What happened if she did need his help? Why was he helping her and what would she need to do to?

Caroline didn't want to know the answer.

**An: Sorry for not updating this weekend. I had to work this weekend and unfortunately we had bad storms in the area that effected the lines. So here is the next chapter let me know what you think of this chapter? Update will be later this week again **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Stefan made his way down the small and narrow passage. The first door on his left was closed and the second one on the right was open. He peaked through the opened door. Her bedroom. He was expecting to see frilly pink and teddy bears but instead was greeted to a blue and white themed room. It was plain and simple, not overdone or extravagant but it looked homey and inviting. He proceeded to the closed bedroom door, he shifted slightly so he could open the door without disturbing the little boy in his arms. Stefan himself had to admit that the boy did look adorable. Little plump lips were parted as he breathed in deeply unaware that someone other than his mother was holding him.

Levi's room was exactly as he had imagined it being. Soft plush brown carpeting, a few toys scattered on the floor and a green and white stripped bed with little aliens on it. Like Caroline's room it was simple but decorated tastefully. Stefan placed Levi in his bed and proceeded to tuck him in. Stefan had no hands on experience when it came to kids. Growing up, Eleanor had raised him and Damon with love and affection despite the fact that Stefan was not her blood son.

Stefan had been seventeen when he had discovered the truth about his parentage. An Italian woman by the name of Isobel had showed up at their Italian Villa in Sicily demanding to speak to one of the Salvatore children. When Stefan had gone down to see what all the commotion was about, his father Giuseppe had Isobel escorted off the premises. He had assured Stefan and Damon that the woman was delusional. Stefan hadn't forgotten about the woman's face, so the next day when he went for a stroll down to the beach the very same woman had been standing there. Her eyes tearful as she looked at him. At first Stefan had feared for his life when he happened upon the strange woman but she had called him by his name and had asked him not to leave. She had explained who she was.

Isobel De Luca was his mother. At first Stefan had been a hundred percent sure that the woman was crazy but she had his birth certificate and photos of him. She even had physical proof that Stefan was her son. A voice recording which depicted her and his father arguing as she explained that she was four months pregnant with his child.

Isobel De Luca had been his father's secretary when he was still working in Italy. They had begun a heated affair. Isobel later then explained that she had lied to Giuseppe about who she really was. She told him that she was Dante De Luca's only child. Dante De Luca was Giuseppe Salvatore's business nemesis. Giuseppe ended things and fired Isobel. Isobel had only been nineteen when she discovered she was pregnant. Her family refused to help her support a child that belonged to Giuseppe. Isobel then had turned to Giuseppe determined that she was going to have this child and that he needed to help her. Giuseppe then made a deal with Dante behind Isobel's back.

When Isobel had given birth to Stefan, her father had taken him and given him to Giuseppe. Dante then had his daughter locked away in a mental institute. Giuseppe then had told his wife, Eleanor about the affair but had lied to her and told her that his mother had died giving birth to Stefan. Isobel had spent seventeen years in a mental institute until her father Dante had passed away. Isobel's mother, Francesca had immediately gone and rescued her daughter.

However Isobel's freedom had been short-lived when she discovered that she had contracted pneumonia from the institute. She had been on her deathbed when she had come and contacted Stefan. The same day he had met his birth mother, Isobel had passed away that very evening. He had snuck out that night to Francesca's house but when he arrived there he discovered his mother had passed away. Francesca or Chessie as he now called her told him that it had been Isobel last dying wish to see him.

Stefan could still remember the pain he had felt. When he had awoken that morning all had been right in the world until he discovered that his whole life had been a lie and only then to realize that he would never know his real mother. He remembered leaving Chessies house, storming into his father's office and spitting out what he had been told by Isobel and Chessie who had confirmed everything Isobel had said. Giuseppe had just looked at his son and told him that he had to accept what is and move on.

Stefan looked at Levi and frowned. It didn't help him getting emotional now. He would be doing Caroline a service and her son. Other than that he was going to get what he wanted.

Caroline flinched when she felt Stefan enter the lounge. He walked past her and took a seat. He gestured her to follow suit. She took the seat opposite him. Her nerves finished. The room was silent for so long that Caroline couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed. Stefan cleared his throat and began speaking,

"Your predicament is a win/win situation for us both. It may not seem like it now but in time you will see the rewards of what I have to offer you and Levi."

"What do you want?" Caroline whispered.

"That's easy. I want you." He smirked.

Caroline felt a heat wave crash into her body. He wanted her? What did he mean by that?

"I don't understand." Caroline replied firmly as she stood up, she couldn't sit down it was making her feel edgy and uncomfortable.

"Long story short my paternal mother left a will. I'm entitled to over a hundred million dollars. My grandparents were very wealthy. My grandmother is still alive and some of this money will go to her. I knew there was a will but my father refuses for me to have it. His financial advisor has some skeletons in his cupboard and when I discovered them he was only too happy to tell me where my mother's lost will was. I have made copies of the will and I will need for you to return the original on Monday."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. He just wanted her to return the envelope back into Giuseppe's office.

"I can do that." Caroline nodded.

Stefan frowned before he spoke.

"That isn't all that I need you to do Miss Forbes."

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. Oh no.

Stefan continued,

"Mymother's will has a clause. In order for me to obtain this money I have to be married before I'm thirty five years of age. I'm twenty eight but I find myself in dire need of that money and all that comes with it. If not the whole deal is off and I get nothing and my grandmother will receive nothing. "

"I don't understand?" Caroline gulped.

"I need you to marry me, legally of course." Stefan sighed.

"Marry you? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Caroline shouted in shock.

"Keep your voice down blondie. You need my help and this way I can help you."

Caroline laughed without humor.

"How can marrying you be the solution to my problems?"

"I will adopt Levi as my own. He will be a Salvatore. Being a Salvatore makes him untouchable. You will get to live in Sicily away from Klaus. You can do whatever you want there, I really don't care sip martinis by the poolside go on expensive shopping trips. You will have access to this money and Levi will inherit everything if anything has to happen to us."

Caroline couldn't speak. She didn't know if she were to be happy or not. How could this be what he wanted? Why would he want her? Did he not have any other flings that he could ask?

"Don't you have anyone else you can ask? I mean you're you … you should have a girlfriend or a trail of ex's who'll do this for you in a heartbeat. "Carolinespluttered nervously as his intense gaze was focused squarely on her.

"I have exes but I do not wish for them to be my wife. They would take it too literally they would expect some fairytale romance and strictly I want a business proposal. I need someone who will do the same for me." Stefan entwined his hands together his body posture remaining stiff.

Caroline didn't know where to look or how to feel about this. She knew there was no way that she and her mother would be able afford the legal bills and Caroline knew that even though Klaus was a total slime ball he would not let her walk out with Levi. But here was a solution he was her answer but how could she trust him or even want to pretend to be married to him for the security of her own her child being with her and never having to worry about Levi being hurt if Klaus ever did anything reckless – which he was well known of doing.

"This isn't going to work. How would we even be able to pull off something like this?" Caroline asked frustrated as she collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Easy. Before we leave to Florence, we get married here in the states. We go over and convince my grandmother that we are the real deal. Financers will deal with my mother's estate and will. We would need to be married for a minimum of three years. I have a villa that on's a private land. We will live there and you can write about whatever you want and I will make sure it gets published. My best friend has her own magazine which I do the most of the photography for her. Levi will attend any school he wants to go to and when the three years is up you will be entitled to half of my mother's fortune. We will separate and go our own way. What's so hard about that?" Stefan asked as he rose from his seat.

Caroline glanced up as he rose. She noticed how his body flexed and pulled. She gulped.

"I want an answer by tomorrow evening. If you decide to join me you need to quit your job. Tell my father some lame excuse that you need to get away and your mother is sending you on a long vacation." Stefan spoke again as he made his way towards the front door. He placed the will on the kitchen counter top in the same envelope he had received it in.

Caroline rose. As she did so a sudden thought popped into her head.

"How did you know I want to be a writer?" Caroline asked.

Stefan turned and smirked.

"I know everything Caroline. If you want my help, I'm staying in Forest Hill's Hotel. Don't forget I want an answer by tomorrow evening, Caroline." Stefan opened the door and strode out.

Caroline collapsed back onto the chair and stared in front of her.

What the hell was she going to do?!

**An: Okay so hope you guys liked this chapter **** so I thought I would throw in a bit of Stefan's background in it. I'll be updating this story next week again. I can't update sooner as I'm still editing two of the next chapters and they are quite long so something to look forward too. Hope you all have a great week and weekend. For my problematic readers I'll drop you a clue when it will be debuting , so here it is fool me once shame on you ( wink , wink) Thank you all the reviews favorites and follows , you guys are awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Caroline glanced nervously at the clock that sat on her desk. It was five in the afternoon. It had been a typical Monday. Phones didn't stop ringing, meetings after meetings were being set up and lots and lots of worrying on Caroline's side. She had a restless night before. When Stefan had left her apartment, Levi had woken up ravenous and luckily for her the pizza had arrived. Levi was a bit cranky and hadn't wanted to bath but after much persuasion she managed to get him cleaned up and into bed. Caroline had spent the entire evening tossing and turning. There was so much to think of. If she left it meant leaving her job which she loved. It meant her leaving her mom behind, her best friend. But the positives were that she would be escaping her ex. To get away from Klaus was exactly what she needed.

Stefan had been right. The following morning she had received the papers. In black and white he did exactly what Stefan had said he would do. Portray her as unfit mother who can't raise him due to her financial circumstances. It had been her worse nightmare. She hadn't had the guts to call her mother and tell her what had happened. Liz would probably go on a killing spree and kill Klaus.

Caroline snapped out of her daze when Giuseppe walked out of his office.

"Caroline do you mind if we can talk in my office." Giuseppe asked eyebrows raised.

Caroline nervously stood up and followed suit. Giuseppe directed her to sit on the chair facing his. Caroline noticed the letter she had placed on his desk earlier that day. The letter she had typed to tell him that she would be leaving. After a restless night's sleep she had decided that Levi was her priority and she wasn't going to lose her son.

"This letter puzzles me, Caroline." Giuseppe sighed as he sat down.

"I'm sorry sir. It's for the best I think." Caroline whispered suddenly fearful that she had caused problems.

"For the best? Caroline you're asking to leave a very important job. You understand if you leave I can't promise to offer you another position here in my company if you decide to go permanently. You're an asset here Caroline. I thought you wanted to progress further in this company, no doubt even move to the Italian branch. I just can't wrap my finger around as to why you would up and leave now." Giuseppe asked his voice laced with concern as he questioned the blonde before him.

Caroline had known the questions were going to come from him. She had never told him that she was unhappy here. She always approached her job with dignity and precision.

"I need to decide what I want in my life sir. The last few days I've been questioning my decisions and I need to make a choice and whether I like it or not Levi will be the focus of this choice." Caroline answered truthfully even though Giuseppe had no idea what decision she was currently making.

"I understand, Caroline. You have a child and he needs to come first. So your mother is sending you off to New York?" Giuseppe asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Yes. We have family there and I'll stay with them for the time being till I decide what I want to do." Caroline lied.

She a cousin in New York who she had last seen when she was ten years old. This fact Giuseppe didn't need to know that small little detail.

"Very well, I'll be sad to see you go. You are one of my best receptionist I have ever had. I will need you to work till the end of this month. I've got two big clients I need to win over and it's crucial you're here to help me." Giuseppe said as he dismissed her.

Caroline was happy to leave. She didn't like lying to anyone.

"Oh Caroline the security cameras caught something rather interesting the other night. My son, Stefan was here. Did you see him?" Giuseppe suddenly called out.

Caroline froze on the spot and turned. She knew the elevator had a separate camera outside. He knew that she had seen him if he saw the security tapes.

"I did. He wanted to see you but I told him you had left. He didn't believe me so he went and checked. He was rather unpleasant about the whole thing actually." Caroline faked frowned.

"I'm sorry for my son's indiscretions. Stefan is very complicated. I hope you leaving as nothing to do with him?" Giuseppe asked.

"Excuse me sir?" Caroline asked confused.

"Stefan, he can be quite unpleasant as you say. I just hope you're not leaving because of his behavior." Giuseppe asked curiously.

"Not at all sir." Caroline smiled.

Caroline had made arrangements during the day with Bonnie to collect Levi from pre-school. Luckily for Caroline, Bonnie was a homemaker with two of her own kids so she didn't mind helping Caroline out. Caroline had been brief with Bonnie and told her that she had a very important meeting. Which was kind of true but Caroline didn't want to tell her best friend that there was a possibility that she would be leaving with Levi to another country with a strange man no less.

Bonnie wouldn't be pleased and the woman had her witchy ways so much so that Caroline was convinced her best friend had supernatural powers. Caroline was stuck in afternoon traffic. She was nervous as hell to go and see Stefan. This would be a meeting of epic proportions. Caroline had never been to Forest Hill Hotel. She knew it was in an elite part of town and any touring bands would often stay over at the hotel. When she eventually pulled up towards the hotel she could feel her resolve slipping. This couldn't possibly be a good idea but she was here and she had already phoned the hotel to leave a message for him.

Caroline nervously tucked in her blouse into her demure grey skirt. She quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale and her eyes were wide almost as if someone had put a tennis ball behind her eyes. She looked away and proceeded down a path, a path that was nothing like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz ever ventured on. This was way worse.

Caroline immediately felt out of place the second she set foot in the hotel. Everything was so white. So polished and poised. The women were dressed in elegant designer trends and the men were equally dashing in business suits and formal wear. There seemed to be some sort of function going on. She could almost feel their piercing eyes on her as she walked past them towards the lobby. A red haired woman dressed head to toe in black glanced her over, no doubt frowning at her hundred dollar outfit she had brought from a not so fashionable retailer.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, no doubt thinking that Caroline was definitely in the wrong place.

"I'm here to see, Stefan Salvatore." Caroline asked stiffly.

The red haired woman just frowned as she again gave Caroline a look that told her she must be joking.

"He's expecting and I suspect he doesn't want to be kept waiting." Caroline said angrily when the red haired finished inspecting her like she was dirt.

But before she could open her mouth, a voice spoke out from behind Caroline.

"Yes I don't like to be kept waiting. I'll be reporting you to your manager for you disgusting poor service." Stefan said coldly.

The red hair blushed red as her hair and walked off like a scolded dog. Caroline turned and looked at the handsome devil before her. He was decked out in expensive designer jeans and a white button down shirt. He may have dressed casually but Caroline could see that he wore expensive things and no doubt liked expensive things.

"I've been expecting you. Let's go to my suite and we can talk." Stefan began walking off towards the elevators but Caroline's legs refused to follow suit.

"Is there a problem?" Stefan asked as he stopped and turned to see that she was not following him.

Caroline didn't like the idea of being alone with him in his suite. She wasn't entirely comfortable around them. There was this odd tension between them that crackled and burned and she had no intent on finding out what it was.

"In your suite? Do you really think it appropriate for a business meeting?" Caroline croaked.

Stefan cocked his head to the side.

"Well I keep my private life private. There is a very big function happening here tonight and all of Mystic Hill's elite is here. Don't be fooled the woman are sneaky and will ease drop on any conversation just to obtain some juicy gossip that they will sell to every magazine company. I am not willing to jeopardize this deal and for all intents and purposes we are technically dating now so we should look like were in love and can't keep our hands off each other." Stefan gave her his arm, waiting for her to take it as he looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye.

'It was a test." Caroline thought.

She didn't like being played so she took his arm. He smiled at her, obliviously please with her. They made their way into the elevator and Caroline watched as he punched in a code. She was expecting him to drop her arm but he didn't. She could feel his heat right next to her and smell his musky scent. She breathed in deeply, he smelt like a man and it caused all her senses to tingle uncontrollably. Caroline could feel beads of sweat trickling down the nape of her neck. She felt hot and flustered and the small elevator space was causing her to become claustrophobic.

Finally the doors pinged open and they stepped into a lobby decked in white and black with a set of doors on the other side. Stefan half dragged her out of the elevator compartment and pulled out a card. He swiped his card and proceeded to enter another pin. The doors unlocked with a click and he pulled on the handle.

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. It was no doubt the penthouse suite and it was decked out in all the latest furnishings. But it wasn't the luxurious setting of the penthouse that struck her it was the amazing views that she could see from the wide glass window panes. She could see the building tops of Mystic Hill and the sparking and dazzling lights that were set against the black night sky.

"Would you like something to drink?" Stefan asked as he dropped her arm and walked towards the crystal glass bar that was in the corner.

He poured himself some very expensive scotch before glancing at her, no doubt waiting for her reply.

"No thanks. I shouldn't drink I have to collect Levi later." Caroline answered as she moved towards Stefan.

Stefan nodded and gestured for her to join him in the lounge. He took a seat in the crème lounger and gestured for her to do the same. Caroline sat opposite him. She glanced again at the view. It was stunning.

"You like the view?" Stefan asked as he sipped from his glass.

"It's beautiful. You must enjoy taking photos of this?" Caroline nodded before looking back at him.

It was the wrong thing to do. He was subtly licking his lips. He smirked when he noticed her staring at him.

"It's a beautiful view but I don't have to take a picture of it to make it last. I see it often enough. It's my own personal painting that changes."

Caroline glanced down at her hands. They were entwined tight around each other. It was a nervous trait of hers that she had developed when she was a kid at school.

"What do you take photos of?" Caroline asked trying to break this submissive side of her that was becoming prominent the more time she spend in his company.

She hated it. She liked being in charge and she didn't appreciate feeling like a drone automatically responding to his presence with nervousness and unease.

"I take pictures of naked woman." Stefan answered bluntly as he looked at her curiously.

Caroline felt her insides turn. She was back to feeling uncomfortable and unease with just one sentence. Why did he have this effect on her! It just wasn't fair.

"Sounds gross." Caroline replied back sarcastically, trying to regain control of the conversation.

Little did she know that Stefan was reading her like an open book? He could see that she was uncomfortable in his presence and she was no doubt trying to regain control over the situation. Unfortunately she didn't know that he was always in charge and that was how he lived his life. He walked on others before they had a chance to walk on him.

"It's not gross, Caroline. A woman's body is sensual and seductive. It's poised with hints of mystery and pain." Stefan answered before taking one long swig from his drink.

"Now let's talk business, unless you want to be my next model then we can certainly carry on discussing about the naked woman." Stefan smirked as he placed his drink down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Caroline felt her whole body flush warm. She didn't want to discuss anything to do with naked woman when it came to him and certainly not her own body. She thought Damon was a pig but perhaps Damon was the fluffy adorable type compared to Stefan.

"Let's talk business rather." Caroline answered in a scratchy voice.

Stefan again gleamed at her with a devilish look in his eye.

"Very well. I assume you told my father you wish to leave?" Stefan asked.

"I did." Caroline replied.

"I'm guessing he wasn't very happy?" Stefan asked eyebrows raised.

"No but I think he understood where I was coming from."

"Excellent. I'll be attending a dinner tomorrow evening with some of my photography friends. I would like for you to meet them. As well as Lexi, my best friend who runs her own magazine the one I was telling you about that works in Italy. I will announce that we are dating and in a month's time we'll become engaged then hopefully in the next two weeks we will be man and wife." Stefan sighed.

Caroline felt her insides pull. What about her mother? How on earth was she going to convince her mother and even Bonnie for that matter that she was madly in love?

"What about with my friends and my mom?" Caroline asked.

Stefan frowned.

"I don't think we have much to worry about. I will meet your mom and your friends and we'll fool them too. I hardly think it's a problem. If your mother wishes to join us in Italy she may."

Caroline shook her head.

"My mother won't come with us. She's afraid to travel. Do I have to sign anything where I agree to do this?" Caroline asked defeated.

"Don't make it sound like you're going to your death, Caroline. I can assure you that this is the best for all of us. Levi needs this remember that if you ever have any doubts as to why this isn't a good idea." Stefan questioned.

Caroline tucked a stray hair behind her ear and glanced around the apartment before looking at him.

"How will you cope with Levi?" Caroline asked.

Stefan Salvatore was no doubt a bachelor who lived up in that lifestyle. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to adjust to living with a child. Especially a demanding four year old that would no doubt break a few things in his luxurious apartment.

"I will obviously be spending time with you and Levi. If I am adopting Levi then I will treat him as if he was my own." Stefan answered without hesitating.

Caroline frowned.

"It's all good and well to say that, but have you ever even spent time with a child his age? They love unconditionally and he'll be in your face asking questions, asking you to play with him and to come and watch his little league games. It's not easy. None of this is going to be easy. Especially when it comes to Levi." Caroline voiced.

"I understand but remember this is all for Levi. So we will both do it for him. I'll make sacrifices for him. We need to discuss some other things as well, one being the status of our business relationship. While we are together there will be no other real relationships. When I have relationships I am monogamous and therefore I will treat this as the same. The will is clear any outside parties in our marriage and the will is void. "Stefan sipped his drink before clearing his voice.

There was another and more important clause in the will. But he would deal with it later. It would not do him any good to tell Caroline. Her answer would be no. Stefan was up to the challenge of course but she didn't need to know the specifics.

"Agreed. I'm not interested in having any relationships. I won't do it to Levi. My mother never dated when my dad left and I'll do the same for him." Caroline whispered embarrassed to admit that since Klaus she hadn't been with anyone.

Caroline had made it that way because she knew how it felt to go and visit her father and his partner. It wasn't easy especially since her father had lived a lie with her mother.

"You mean to tell me you've only been with that scum?" Stefan asked fascinated.

Caroline glanced at Stefan curious as to how he could possibly know that she had only been with Klaus and no one else.

"How do you know I've only been with Klaus?" Caroline asked.

Stefan frowned.

"Your charming ex bragged about bedding virgins. It was his scene in London apparently. Woo a girl follow her back home. Live off her for a few weeks then on to the next one."

Caroline flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"And how do you know that?" She snapped defensive.

She knew that Klaus was a dog for all intents and purposes but she had truly believed that when they had first met that it was genuine passion that had drawn them together. He hadn't know that she was inexperienced until after the act they had committed. He had been nothing but sweet and charming about the whole thing insisting that he felt honoured that she trusted him so much to give up something so beautiful and worthy.

Stefan could see that the blonde was no doubt hurt by the statement. But it was true. He and Klaus had been friends back in those days before Klaus stabbed him in the back when he left Stefan with debt and moved with said woman back to Mystic Hills. Stefan had watched how he bedded woman left, right and centre, used them until they literally cracked under the pressure. Then he would leave them abit richer than he had when he first met them.

"He was my flat mate when I stayed in London. So I paid attention to his comings and goings. He was just another rich kid whose father chucked him on his ass to vend for himself. Never underestimate the wolves that lie within Caroline."

"Wait a second … did you know I was with Klaus back then? How come I never met you?" Caroline asked confused by the revelation.

"He never introduced his targets to me. He was always scared that I would slip and tell them exactly what he was doing. I thought it was disgusting what he did. Bedding virgins and telling them how honoured he felt that they trusted him enough to give him that precious gift." Stefan spat sarcastically.

Caroline felt nauseous. Those were the exact same words, Klaus spoke to her. She didn't know what to say. Stefan could see that she was hurt by his revelations but he would be honest with her when it came to Klaus.

"It isn't much of a coincidence that I chose you to help me. Klaus and I had entered into a business partnership,we were going to open up our own art studio in London. I got big banks to invest in us and what I didn't know was that he was bankrupting the studio's money. So I only assumed he left with you to avoid charges in London. I was going to go after him for stealing but he hopped on a plane and went with you to Mystic Hill's." Stefan said in a matter of fact tone.

Caroline was shocked but not surprised that Klaus would steal money. However she was surprised that Klaus and Stefan were roommates and business partners. It certainly now explained why Stefan was only too eager to help her out with her legal battles. It would be an ego contest and her son would be the centre of it. She wasn't too sure about how she felt about that.

"This doesn't help us tho. You have a vendetta against Klaus he's not gonna let you walk away with Levi. He'll just tell his lawyers what he did to you and the judge will agree with and I'll lose Levi if I help you." Caroline said exasperated.

Stefan raised a hand towards her. Almost as if he was telling her not to get ahead of herself.

"Klaus will never get Levi. I have evidence against him. Evidence he knows that I'm aware of and that I will use. He won't want to be in jail for life."

"Jail? What do you know? What did he do?" Caroline asked breathless and panicked.

Stefan glanced out the windows towards the picturesque scene of Mystic Hills towers. It troubled him this information he had. For nearly five years he had tried to make it right.

"He raped a girl. Drugged her and raped her in our apartment." Stefan said solemnly not looking at Caroline.

Caroline heard what he said but she couldn't believe what he had said. Was Klaus really capable of doing something like that?

Stefan carried on speaking,

"I came home one morning and I saw her lying on our apartment floor, naked. There was so much blood I didn't know what to do. I helped her and clothed her. She opened up to me. I told her we had to report him to the police. But she refused she wouldn't go. Her father was a judge and confidant of the royal family. She refused to be a scandal to disappoint him. I called in our private doctor and he collected evidence off her and send it to a lab. Semen samples were collected and it was a match to Klaus. I cornered him that very evening and told him I knew, he swore he was innocent and that the girl in question was framing him. Since then he's been wary of me when I didn't ask questions. He knows I know and he knows I've got evidence."

Caroline felt nauseous to her stomach. She stood up but it was too quickly, and she could feel the room spinning uncontrollably. Levi's father was a rapist. How could she have been so stupid to ever get involved with someone like him? Stefan leaped to his feet and steadied her when he saw that she looked pale to the bone.

He cupped Caroline's face and looked into the depths of her ocean blue eyes. He could see the disgust and hatred boiling in her eyes.

"I promised myself I would be honest to you about Klaus. I don't want him near you or Levi ever again." Stefan whispered gently cupping her face as he stared intently into her eyes.

Caroline felt her heat beating uncontrollably against her chest. She hadn't expected him to be in this close proximity of her. She could smell him and feel him. His hands were strong but they were soft and warm, she felt safe in his hands.

Stefan aware that he was crossing some line stepped back and gently guided her back to her seat. He sat next to her this time just in case she collapsed again.

"You don't have to worry about him. I'll sort it out. I want you to go home to Levi now. I will have my assistant come and collect you tomorrow afternoon to take you shopping for tomorrow night. I will like for Levi to attend tomorrow evening too."

Caroline nodded still in a haze.

"I promise, Caroline. I will look after you and Levi. I won't let you down." Stefan sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulled out the adoption papers he had acquired from his lawyer earlier that day.

In a few weeks' time, Levi would become Levi Salvatore. His son.

**An: Hi all **** Sorry for the slow updates but my Problematic readers will be glad to know that I am working and putting all my effort into completing that story which will be updated officially on the first of April. As for the Request I am working on it as well and I am so honoured by the amazing responses I have been getting for it as well as my other stories. You guys are awesome. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Caroline pulled up outside Bonnie's house. Her nerves were still shaken by the truths that had uncurled themselves out. Any doubt that she had over how things would work out were laid to rest now that she knew the truth about Klaus. Levi was fond of his father but how could she allow her son to be in the company of someone who had done such despicable things. Did she really want Levi to grow up learning about all the wrongs thing from Klaus who didn't care if he was a bad or good influence on his son?

Caroline switched the engine off of her car and made her way towards Bonnie and Jeremy's house. Caroline could hear lots of raucous laughter along with Jeremy's voice telling them to keep it down. Caroline knocked on the door and was greeted to a very flustered Jeremey. Caroline finally smiled for the first time that evening, Jeremy was covered head to toe in flour.

"Let me guess pancakes?" Caroline asked amused.

Jeremy laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Two's a handful but three are monsters." Jeremy joked as he opened the door further to allow Caroline to come into the foyer of their house.

Jeremy and Bonnie had been Caroline's closest friends in High School. They had been known as the trio in Mystic Falls and anyone who knew them knew that they couldn't be separated. Bonnie and Jeremy had been dating since sophomore year. Two years after school, Jeremy plucked some nerves to ask Bonnie to marry him. Anyone who had known Bonnie knew that she wanted to be psychologist and Caroline had also worried for Jeremy that she might have said no. Bonnie had never spoken about the M word. But to everyone's surprise Bonnie had been ecstatic and the two married three months later. Nine months later she gave birth to twins, Sabrina and Aaron. Jeremy became a stay at home dad and Bonnie carried on going to school. The two were the happiest couple that Caroline had ever met.

"Where are the tykes? And where is Bonnie?" Caroline smiled.

"Tykes in the kitchen and Bonnie is upstairs working on her thesis." Jeremy walked into the kitchen and Caroline followed.

The kitchen looked as if a flour bomb had exploded and in the mess were three naughty chubby faces covered in flour with mischief gleams in their eyes. Levi spotted Caroline and made a bee line towards his mom.

"Mom look lots of flower." He exclaimed loudly as he entwined his arms around Caroline's legs.

Caroline gave a small giggle as she patted Levi's curls and watched as Jeremy grabbed the twins and placed each one on his hip.

"Okay bath time. Come Levi let's get you cleaned up." Jeremy said in his friendly growly voice that he used on the kids.

"Thanks Jer, I'll cleanup for you." Caroline offered.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Care, besides the Mrs. wants to talk to you." Jeremy walked out the room kids in tow.

Caroline made her way upstairs towards Bonnie's study. She peaked round the door and could see Bonnie, glasses resting on the tip of her nose as she chewed thoughtfully at the end of her pen.

"Hey Bon." Caroline knocked softly on the door.

Bonnie glanced up and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hey Care, sorry I'm so busy with this damn thesis. I was supposed to help Jeremy with the kids but I just couldn't tear myself away." Bonnie stood up and clicked her back stretching out due to the long hours she sat seated.

"Jer looks like he did okay. The kitchen just a mess." Caroline smirked.

"Pancake night?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

Caroline nodded.

"Bless him." Bonnie shook her head.

Bonnie gave her friend a once over before cracking up in a smile.

"So how did the date go?" She asked in a sing song voice.

Caroline wanted to slap her forehead. She was wearing a jacket Stefan had leant her when he had greeted her goodbye at her car. He had been worried that she would catch a cold.

"Um I can explain." Caroline said lamely, she felt rather embarrassed she had told Bonnie that she was working late. Not going on a date.

"You don't have to explain anything. Just give me all the dish on this guy and your little lie will be forgiven." Bonnie grinned ear to ear.

Caroline sighed. Guess she would have to sugar coat the deal. Bonnie would be outraged if she knew the truth.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. My boss's son." Caroline sighed.

Bonnie looked at her quizzically.

"That perv that was sleeping with your coworker?"

"No that's Damon. His brother. He's not like that." Caroline answered quickly.

"And?" Bonnie prompted wanting more information.

"And he's a nice guy." Caroline shrugged.

"You killing me here Care! Give me details. I've been dying for you're to meet someone."

"There's not much to tell Bonnie. We had supper and we talked." Caroline shrugged trying to lie to Bonnie was like trying to lie to a priest.

"And you have his jacket on because things got steamy and your shirt is ripped?" Bonnie asked with a tease in her voice.

"No Bonnie! What kind of girl do you take me for?" Caroline said shocked.

She really didn't want to think about doing anything steamy with Stefan Salvatore. She was pretty sure that it wouldn't do any good on her conscious or imagination.

"Then why do you have it on?"

"He was scared I was going to catch a cold."

"What did you talk about?" Bonnie inquired.

Caroline should have seen this coming. Bonnie was going to be relentless.

"Levi and Klaus mostly." Caroline answered truthfully.

Bonnie's face pulled up in disgust at the mention of Klaus's name. Then again his name did bring up that expression in nearly everyone's face.

"That must have been one awful conversation talking about him." Bonnie spat.

Caroline looked around feeling awkward. When she was with Klaus she got a lot of slack for being with him but even not being with him still bought up the same slack.

"He wanted to know about him. That's it. I didn't bring him up." Caroline said annoyed.

"You know what I think I should go." Caroline sighed as she turned to leave.

"Don't be like that, Care. I'm sorry I won't bring him up again. Let's have some coffee and you can tell me more about this Stefan guy." Bonnie said apologetically.

Caroline nodded.

Stefan punched the punching bag with vigor. Foo Fighters was playing loudly from the stereo as the sweat poured from his body. He was tense and he needed to work out the tenseness otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep.

The music suddenly clicked off. Stefan glanced up and saw his brother standing in an Armani suit looking bemused at his brother.

"Brother you should have a woman underneath you to work off all that tension." Damon quipped.

"Damon." Stefan answered before reaching for a bottle of water. He gulped away at the contents before looking at his brother.

"Can I help you?" Stefan asked annoyed that his brother had interrupted him.

"Can't I just pop in and say hello to my little brother?" Damon asked.

Stefan just gave his brother a look that said seriously?

"Damon?" Stefan sighed annoyed at his older brother and his annoying antics.

"Stefan." Damon teased.

Stefan was about to throw his bottle before Damon laughed and made his way over to him.

"Dad was upset today. Turns out his favorite receptionist is leaving." Damon asked eyebrows rose.

Stefan smirked thoroughly pleased that his father was finally starting to pay for his many misgivings.

"Is that so?" Stefan asked.

Damon threw a grey towel towards his brother and crossed his arms.

"I take it she agreed to the plan?" Damon asked bemused that his father's blonde fury secretary had even agreed to his brother's scheme.

"Of course. Unlike you I can be very persuasive. It wasn't hard. She would do anything for her son."

Damon coughed and began unbuttoning his suit.

"Did she agree to the part where you have a child with her?" Damon questioned pulling his suit jacket off and tossing it on to a nearby bench press machine.

Stefan paused before looking at his brother. Damon knew immediately that his brother hadn't told her about the other clause in the will. They had to have a child together before he would inherit any of his mother's money. Adopting Levi didn't qualify as having a child together.

"I'm taking it that you didn't tell her that little detail?" Damon asked.

Stefan pulled on a grey sweatshirt and began rubbing his face with the towel Damon had tossed at him.

"It doesn't matter that I haven't mentioned it to her. If everything goes to plan she'll fall for me." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

Damon tilted his head curiously.

"Little brother are you sure that you can do that? Have a child with a woman you barely know and spend your whole life with her and not be with anyone else? Didn't that will also say something about till death does you guys part? Meaning you'll be married forever and not a few short years like you probably have told her?"

Stefan glanced annoyed at his brother. He wondered why he had even bothered telling his brother. But then again Damon had agreed to help him, something his father had never offered to do.

"I don't have to worry. It's a business deal strictly and unlike you if I have an itch I can use my hand without being ashamed to do so." Stefan sarcastically quipped.

"Oh dear brother, I wish I had your restraint. But like you said I can't bare to use my hands. I'm not into manual labor. So you're really going through with this?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Absolutely."

**An: Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on Problematic Situation really really appreciate it! I will be alternating updates between the Request and Problematic just so that each story can get the attention it deserves. So next week the next chapter of Problematic Situation will be up. So I know I kinda threw in an obvious clause in which Stefan and Caroline would need to have a child. But remember this is Caroline were talking about she might not give in that easy so just letting you all know there will be lots and lots of teasing before these two get it on but when they do it will be explosive lol. Have a great week and I hope you all had a good Easter.**

**CC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The following afternoon Caroline's so called previous life had exploded into something else entirely. That morning while at work, filling out her weeks' notice, a package had been delivered for her. A new cell phone had been programmed and paid for her. A message from Stefan had been on the phone.

You will contact me on this number and this number only. Please don't forget about our arrangements this evening. My driver will be collecting you after work to fetch Levi and to get you a new outfit for this evening. Keep my father at a distance. Stefan

Caroline stood nervously at the end of the curb waiting for Stefan's driver. She didn't need to ask how he knew where Levi attended school. The man obviously used his brother's security background to the max. A sleek silver Bentley pulled up beside her. At first Caroline hadn't noticed the car; she had been so wrapped up in her own personal fears about the evening. The Bentley door opened and Stefan glanced up at her.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked impatiently.

Caroline snapped out of her stupor and climbed into the leather upholstery vehicle. She was very much aware that being next to Stefan was having a stifling effect on her. She could smell him and feel him.

"Matt please take us to the Day-care on Smythe Street." Stefan snapped looking toward the driver.

Caroline jumped at his tone. A young blonde man with striking blue eyes turned a fraction towards them and nodded.

Caroline felt uncomfortable and she could feel the tension radiating between the two of them. She just wasn't sure what it was that was going on between them was it insecurity or something else entirely that was making her feel like this.

"Where is your car?" Stefan demanded suddenly.

Caroline glanced at him before replying. Did he have to talk to her like that? Like she was a child.

"I got my friend to drop me off at work. And you don't have to talk to me like that." Caroline snipped back.

Stefan smiled internally. The blonde was strong headed that was for sure.

"I apologize. I've been with my lawyer the whole day sorting out Levi's arrangements." Stefan answered stiffly.

It was true. Even though he had money his plan had to be full proof and that included Levi's arrangements. There was no way he was going to even allow Klaus to have visitation rights and truth be told he was rather nervous to be meeting the blondes son in person this time. At least awake this time. He had never spent much time around children before so he didn't know what to expect.

The car pulled to a stop outside Levi's daycares. Caroline made her way to exit the vehicle and was surprised when Stefan accompanied her into the day care. She spotted Levi instantly who was sitting at a table, his little tongue sticking out in concentration as he played with play doe. One of Levi's teachers spotted Caroline and made her way towards Levi. Levi beamed when he saw his mother. He hurriedly ran to get his bags before jumping into her arms.

Caroline staggered back when Levi jumped into her arm but she was steadied by a warm hand on the bottom of her back. She gulped nervously as she clung desperately to her son, willing his warmth to give her some kind of comfort. Caroline placed Levi gently down. Levi being inquisitive noticed Stefan standing beside her.

"Levi this is, Stefan. He's mommy's friend." Caroline smiled warmly at her son.

Levi glanced up at Stefan.

"Hello Sir my name is Levi. I'm four how old are you and aren't you hot in those clothes." Levi stuck out his hand.

Caroline frowned. She hadn't realised her mother's ways had rubbed off on a very impressionable Levi. Liz Forbes believed in proper etiquette and manners at all time.

Stefan chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"Hello Levi. You can call me Stefan. I'm very old and yes I am rather hot in these horrible clothes." Stefan shook the young boys hand gently.

The trio walked towards the car. Caroline was both amused and shocked as Stefan and Levi hit off like a house on fire. Levi was excitedly telling Stefan how he jumped off the jungle gym today and Stefan entertained Levi all the way to the car with as much enthusiasm. He was a natural she thought as they came to a stop outside the Bentley.

"Wow is this your car, Stefan?" Levi asked squealing in delightment at the car.

"Yip. I've got lots of cool cars. Maybe you can come visit my house and I can show you them?" Stefan asked warmly as he opened the car door.

When they were all three seated in the car Levi eagerly agreed saying he loved cars and wanted his own car but Caroline wouldn't allow him to have one until he is a big boy.

"You're nearly a big boy; maybe we can get you one for your birthday." Stefan smiled before winking towards Caroline.

Caroline knew it had been a harmless wink but that wink was creating chaos in her limbs and lungs.

Stefan and Levi spoke the whole way till they reached the Courtyard. The elite shopping district of Mystic Hill's. The trio clambered out of the car. Caroline watched as Levi grabbed both her and Stefan's hand.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

She had never been to the Courtyard ever. Her salary had never allowed for her to indulge in the finer things in life. Especially not couture clothing. Stefan pointed to the shop in front of them. They walked into a large boutique filled head to toe with exquisite clothing. Caroline felt her jaw fall to the ground. There was no way she was going to be able to afford any of the clothing here.

"Stefan I won't be able to afford any of this!" Caroline whispered over Levi.

Stefan shot her a look.

"My money is yours. I'm paying. Excuse me could you please assist us?" Stefan called out to a nearby saleswoman.

"How can I help you sir?" The pixie cut haired girl asked.

"My girlfriend needs a cocktail dress, shoes and jewellery for this evening."

Caroline flushed at the word girlfriend for some reason it felt right. But she quickly shook off that thought. It did not do her any good thinking like that. She had to be on form all the time.

"Certainly is there any particular style you have in mind?" The pixie asked looking at Caroline.

Caroline was about to answer but Stefan intervened before she could even open her mouth.

"Something modest but not old and preferably something in red." Stefan answered as he and Levi made their way over to the waiting area that was decked out in black and red plush leather seats.

Caroline fumed.

"I have you know that I am capable of deciding things. Especially on how I dress." Caroline fumed walking past the pixie towards Stefan who now had Levi eagerly sitting on his lap. Caroline flinched when she noticed that Levi's dirty shoes were rubbing off on Stefan's expensive suit. He glanced down at the boy fondly and seems un phased that he was dirty.

"Yet you choose to dress the way you do?" Stefan asked pointedly as he gestured towards her outfit.

Caroline flushed and looked down at her very demure and plain budget cut skirt and top. When she was in school she used to be obsessed with everything that had to do with fashion. The problem now days were that she had been a single mother looking after a child with lots of demands and expenses. Anything that was smart and presentable in her closet was what she was wearing at the moment.

"Not all of us have high pay checks to buy expensive clothes." Caroline said defensively.

Stefan just raised an eyebrow and gestured for the pixie to come over.

"Please assist my girlfriend let her choose what she wants in whatever colour she wants." Stefan sighed out bored as if this whole thing was just a complete waste of time.

Which it was, Caroline thought in her own mind as she tried on dress after dress. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing but then again she supposed that a man like Stefan had his standards. Maybe she didn't look glamorous but she had always tried to stay true to the girl of her past that loved and adored looking good and having fun. It was hard for her to think that it was just the other day, when in fact it had been an entire lifetime ago.

Caroline begrudgingly tried on a red dress at the pixie's request. It was one shoulder and fell just below her knee. It clung to all her curves and made her look like she was a seventies blonde buxom pin up girl.

"That is definitely the one. Your boyfriend is going to go crazy. He was right you know. Red suits you." The pixie said as she led Caroline out of the change rooms towards the waiting room.

The sight that lay before her made all her maternal instincts chime and buzz. Levi lay with his small head perched on top of Stefan's leg; poor thing was passed out no doubt from all the much excitement. Stefan's hand was lightly perched on the boys shoulder as he read the paper.

The pixie cleared her throat and Stefan glanced up. Stefan who had been sitting and waiting for nearly an hour felt his breath catch in his throat. A blonde bombshell stood before him, all curves draped in red. He felt a lust building up and instantly he wanted to unclothe her but at the same time he wanted to capture how beautiful the blonde looked right now.

"You like?" The pixie asked enthusiastically.

Stefan hesitated, words at escaped him. He mustered up enough strength to nod his head before moving slightly as not to wake the little boy who had all but spoken himself to sleep, to pull out his wallet.

"Yes. Were taking it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Caroline had been feeling sexy when she had initially put on the dress but now that they were in the backseat of the Bentley alone, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Every time she shifted in her seat, Stefan's eyes would glance over to her before quickly looking away. Levi had been oblivious to the obvious tension in the air car and was too busy playing with Stefan's IPhone.

A slight drizzle began to fall from the gloomy grey skies. She had always been a fan of the rain but the last few weeks there had yet to been a good and proper thunderstorm. A small buzz emitted from her clutch. She open her clutch and proceeded to pull out her phone. Her stomach dropped when she saw the name on the screen. Klaus.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked stiffly.

Caroline glanced up, Stefan could see the slight flush of her skin disappear and a look of pure terror etched on her face.

"It's Klaus. Have the papers already been delivered?" Caroline asked numbly.

Stefan reached over and grabbed her phone from her hands and answered,

"Can I help you?" Stefan asked through gritted teeth.

"Stefan?! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Klaus spat.

"I'm me of course. And I think you should take this cue right now and hang up. We'll deal with matters the good old fashioned way without the cops involved." Stefan spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Caroline couldn't help but notice that his fists were clenched tight one around her phone the other on his thigh.

"You wouldn't dare, Salvatore?!" Klaus said with a sudden fear in his voice.

"You have no idea what I am capable of. Leave her alone and this time I'm warning you, make contact with her, her son or her mother and I will make sure you rot in hell." Stefan breathed heavily before cutting him off.

Stefan breathed in deeply again trying to get a reign on his anger. Klaus had always evoked that response on him. He proceeded to hand, Caroline her phone.

"Problem solved." He said stiffly before glancing out the window.

Caroline placed her phone back into her clutch. Levi abandoned Stefan's phone and scooted closer to Caroline.

"Are you okay, mommy?" He asked with concern.

It killed Caroline to know that her son knew so much that he sometimes even for a four year old was so adult like.

"I'm fine sweetie." Caroline gently ran her fingers through his tuff of sandy curled hair.

The Bentley sudden came to a stop. Caroline looked out her window and was greeted to the sight of Mike's Kitchen, a five star restaurant that she had always dreamed of eating at when she would drive past it.

Stefan opened his door and walked around the car to her side of the door and opened it for her and Levi. Levi immediately grasped both Stefan and Caroline's hand as they walked towards the gold swooping doors. A matrodier opened the doors for them and they walked into a modern dining suite that looked like something out of a movie. Lush blue and white leather seats and the smell of delicious fumes of divine foods.

Stefan steered them towards the back part of the room where a leggy blonde was seated with two other men beside her on each side. Caroline immediately recognized the one man, it was Damon and the other was also a tall lithe yet athletic build man with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Stefan!" The blonde spotted them and walked up towards them.

"Lexi." Stefan smiled and hugged the blonde.

Caroline stood back awkwardly not sure as what she was supposed to do. But Lexi pulled out of Stefan's embrace and proceed to swoop Caroline into a hug.

"Caroline it's so great to meet you. Stefan has had hearts in his eyes every time he has spoken about you." Lexi pulled away from her bug before leaning down and giving Levi a high five who eagerly returned the gesture.

"Caroline this Alexia Branson. She is my closest friend and runs her own company, Branson Writing in Italy." Stefan placed his hand at the small of Caroline's back.

Caroline could feel herself breaking out into goose bumps.

"It's nice to meet you." Caroline answered politely.

Lexi grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her across to the table.

"Caroline this is my husband, Elijah and that's Damon." Lexi said as Caroline shook both Elijah and Damon's hands.

"We've met before." Damon smirked as he sipped his wine.

Stefan shot Damon a filthy look before pulling a chair out for Caroline. Levi proceeded to sit on Stefan's lap.

"Well thank the pope she had good tastes and didn't choose the seedy Salvatore brother." Lexi quipped.

Damon chuckled.

"Lexi my brother isn't as innocent as he seems."

Stefan ignored his brother's quip and soon the table erupted into life as the conversation flowed. Caroline was surprised to see how open and light hearted Stefan was in Lexi's company. They all made a fuss over Levi, each taking their time to socialize and play with the young boy who was just loving the attention.

"So Caroline, Stefan tells me you're keen to be a writer?" Lexi asked.

Caroline nodded and smiled.

"It's always been my dream to write. It's why I was drawn to the company. Stefan's dad has an amazing branch in Italy." Caroline answered truthfully.

Stefan shifted into his seat and placed his arm around Caroline, which she was sure looked like an affectionate move but she knew better. It was calculated. They needed to look like they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship.

"Well I'm sure Stefan has informed you of his own dreams. He's planning on opening his own photography magazine and school." Elijah smiled as he ordered another round of drinks.

Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably, they hadn't discussed what would happen with her career. Caroline had put the pieces together that Lexi was Stefan's friend that would hook her up with something but she wanted to earn stripes. She had always been a fighter for the things she wanted in her life. Since her teenage years she had been over ambitious and a hard worker.

"I wouldn't expect, Stefan to give me a job. I want to start up on my own really. Work my way to the top." Caroline said stiffly.

Stefan gripped her shoulder tightly. He pulled her in close to his body and whispered into her ear,

"Careful, Forbes" He whispered before moving and placing a kiss on the side of her cheek. Caroline flushed feeling the heat of his breath against her skin.

"Caroline doesn't realize how talented she is. You have to see her reports she did back in the day at her high school magazine. It's amazing how she could make something so simple as disputes over cafeteria food sound like she's talking about witnessing something majestic." Stefan stated simply as he reached for his wine.

Caroline glanced sideways at him. He had done his background research on her. She had never mentioned to him that she had written for her high school magazine.

"Do me a favor and email me those Stefan. I can definitely make a plan if it's as good as you say." Lexi smiled.

Caroline stifled a yawn as she walked out Mike's kitchen two hours later. Levi was tucked in Stefan's arm dead to the world in sleeping wonderland. Caroline was exhausted physically and emotionally. Things had been tough that was for sure, she was still working on the whole concept of how her life was going to take a dip and a big one at that.

"Stop thinking so hard. You're giving me a headache." Stefan quipped when they sat seated in the Bentley.

Caroline glanced at him under hooded eyes before looking outside the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked amused at her reaction.

Caroline turned and sighed deeply.

"It's just I haven't really given much thought to this. How many people we would have to lie to? I don't know if I can keep putting up this front and we haven't even started this properly and I'm already exhausted." Caroline shifted.

Before Caroline could look away Stefan grabbed her chin gently but firmly. Caroline gasped as his green jade eyes sparkled with something primitive and dark.

"You won't and you can't back out of this Forbes. You're in with me now, no turning back."

Caroline was about to argue and tell him she wasn't with him at all. When his lips descended on her.

It was bruising. It was sensual, hard and all consuming. She couldn't control her breathing, it sped up and she could hear his breath hitch as he gripped her closer and pulled her in tight into his embrace. Stefan wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but she had been suffocating him since she put on that figure hugging dress. But he knew he needed to control his urges and he needed to stop this even though he didn't want to.

Stefan pulled away slowly, separating their lips as they peeled away slowly from one another.

"Are you exhausted now?" Stefan asked as he pulled away before removing himself away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sad to say that at this moment The Request is on hiatus. I'm not sure when or if I will complete it , but as I mentioned to some of my faithful reviewers I have different projects I'm working on and right now they are demanding my focus. I will most likely publish another Steroline story in the near future. I won't ever stop shipping them or writing stories about them. Thank you for all your continued support and for bearing with me.**

**CCTheVampireLover**


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note :

Watch this space :

The Request and Problematic Situation will be updated soon

CCThevampireLover


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the author's note. I would just like my readers to know that I have a new story out called, The Inclination. It will be a story between Caroline, Klaus and Stefan. So please check it out and let me know what you think. I have explained in the Author Note in The Inclination as to what is happening with my two stories , so please don't fret , they are not being discontinued or being put on hiatus. So please read the author's note on The inclination Chapter one to find out what's happening. You guys are awesome!**

**Regards,**

**CCThevampireLover**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Eleven

Caroline tried not to fidget as she and her mother sat waiting in The Grill. Stefan had insisted to meet her mother soon, so that when he decided to spring the engagement on her mother, he at least would have had the good manners to have met her mother first.

"Why are you fidgeting, Caroline?" Liz asked her daughter as she watched the young woman play with the corners of her menu before glancing up every so often towards the entrance.

"Just nervous,that's all." Caroline mumbled.

"You're nervous?" Liz asked surprised. Her daughter had never been one to be nervous, especially when it came to introducing her to boys.

"He means a lot to me." Caroline answered slowly aware that her mother was watching her like a hawk.

In truth Stefan meant a lot to her and Levi. He was the answer to a problem and she needed her mother to believe that he was prince charming. It was the only way that her mother would approve of their hasty engagement and wouldn't dare question the relationship. Caroline wasn't a fool she was aware that her mother was already suspicious when three days earlier she had announced that she had been seeing someone. Liz had been wary of the arrangement at first; she thought Caroline didn't need someone right now in her life and that there was Levi to consider. But Caroline had convinced her enough to ensure that he was not Klaus and that he was a good man.

'A good man?' Caroline thought to herself.

There was one thing she was sure of;Stefan Salvatore wasn't a good man. He wanted what he wanted and he got what he wanted. She and Levi were just a key to his inheritance. When he had kissed her three nights ago, she remembered feeling breathless and windswept. He had pulled the carpet right from underneath her. He had gone from hot and engulfing to cold and departed within a matter of seconds. Stefan had completely ignored her until the car had stopped outside her apartment. He had opened his side of the door and had carried Levi into her apartment without sparing her another glance; he had walked into the boy'sroom, leaving her alone in the small area of her lounge feeling like a caged animal. The kiss had been unexpected, what Caroline wasn't prepared for was the spark. The spark that caused her body to go limp in his arms, or they way his lips burned into hers like a hot furnace. She didn't know how long she stood in suffocating silence but when he stepped into the lounge his moss green eyes accessed her coldly.

"It's about time I meet your mother and your friends. We should arrange something as soon as possible. I would like to get engaged in the next three weeks preferably." He said coldly before walking towards the front stop, he hesitated before opening the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the kiss. It was unacceptable." He spoke so softly that by the time Caroline had registered what he had said he had already exited the apartment.

Looking back on it now, Stefan was right. It was unacceptable to do something like that in private. After all this was a business proposition. Any kisses if need be should only had ever been displayed in front of others. But secretly she was glad that their first ruse of a kiss had happened behind the scenes. She was well aware that she would have blown the whole thing just by her reaction alone. However this time she would be prepared, steely and cold like him was. At that moment the door of The Grill flung open and in strolled Stefan, her supposed prince charming ... her prince charming in leather. He was dressed casually in dark denim jeans, a red /maroon button down shirt and a black leather jacket encased his lithe muscular frame. His eyes scanned the room before those moss green eyes locked on hers.

For a fleeting moment Caroline's breathe faltered and she felt her body break out in a nervous sweat. The kiss began to play like a reel in her head as he moved forward to their table. It was almost as if her body was reacting to him, craving him like a junkie addicted to heroin. Her body wanted him but her inner self was scared to death. These feelings were unlike any other that she had and that's what terrified her. If he had this much control over her body what would he do if he had control of her inner self ... her heart?

Stefan spotted Caroline and moved towards her. On the drive here he had been chiding himself for slipping and allowing temptation to win. Yes his plan was to get her to fall in love with him eventually but he had needed to be practical about all of this and that meant voiding himself from all emotions. That was easier said than done. Because the second his eyes caught hers he felt the pull, the burning heat of desire flaming inside of him begging to be released from its containment. Her blonde hair was pulled into a makeshift bun, with soft tendril framing her face, which left her shoulders bare, and from here he could see the soft milky complexion of them. He wanted nothing more than to stroke the delicate skin to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"Stop acting like a hormonal teen." He whispered to himself as he made his way towards her table.

Seated opposite her was no doubt her mother, a time age beauty like her daughter but dressed in her sheriff uniform. No doubt to make sure that she had the power in the power play that was mother's protecting their daughters from scoundrels. He couldn't help but wonder what Liz Forbes would do if she knew his true intentions.

"Sheriff Forbes." Stefan said as he approached the table, his hand out.

Caroline watched as her mother did a quick once over, Stefan. Caroline liked to call it her mother's instinctive guide. A frown , meant no go where a nod meant okay but Caroline watched as her mother did something she had never done to any sweethearts Caroline had introduce. She smiled.

"Please call me, Liz." Liz answered.

'Hold the horse! Did she just say call me Liz?' Caroline thought to herself horror struck.

"Okay, Liz it is." Stefan smiled, charm oozing from his eyes.

'Smug bastard.' Caroline thought until those eyes fell on hers.

"Caroline." He greeted before placing a soft peck against her cheek.

Caroline felt her skin flush.

'Damn it, he's a good smug, charming, eat your heart's out kinda bastard.' Caroline thought.

"Stefan." She answered trying to be neutral but when he slipped his hand in hers, she could feel her gears shifting into first. He was getting her all ready to go again. She looked sideways at him and he looked back at her with a grin on his face, a grin which meant I know the effect I'm having on you and don't even try to deny it look.

"Should we order some drinks?" Liz asked suddenly breaking their trance.

"Yes let's." Stefan grinned at Caroline one last time and squeezed her hand in reassurance or as a warning? Caroline did not know but all she knew was that his touch shook her to the core.

Caroline could not believe how well the meeting with her mother was going. Conversation flowed easily between Liz and Stefan so much so that when Stefan mentioned he was Giuseppe's son , her boss's son , Liz didn't even bat an eyelid. It was odd for Caroline to see her mother so relaxed and alright with Stefan. Her mother had never been one for anything social , but her mother was , taking the conversation over. Liz excused herself to the bathroom after their meal.

Caroline turned to Stefan once she was sure that her mother was out of earshot.

"Will you just stop it!" Caroline hissed under her breath.

"Stop what?" Stefan asked confused.

"You're flirting with my mom!" Caroline growled out.

"Am not." Stefan said with annoyance.

"Am not." Caroline insisted even though she was very aware that she was acting like a child.

"I'm being a polite, courteous gentleman. All the things most mothers hope their daughters will be attracted too." Stefan said calmly as he reached for his beer.

"You forget. I'm not attracted to you! This is a business deal, remember?" Caroline said , but when she watched his him take a large gulp from his beer , and watched his adams apple bob , she knew she was lying to him and more importantly herself. She was attacted to him.

"Well I am acting in accordance with said deal. I need to win your mother over, after all we will be married in a few weeks' time." Stefan shrugged nonchantley.

"Don't remind me." Caroline whispered under her breath as she sipped her tea.

"And as for the attracted part I'm sure you'll learn to acquire some taste after our marriage is done." Stefan continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline said offended as she slammed her cup onto to the table.

"Well you gave up your virginity to a scoundrel so perhaps being with me, you'll learn that there is better out there then the Klaus's of the world."

Caroline felt the ice run cold through her. How dare him the bastard!

"You're not a polite gentleman at all you know?" She breathed out , she could feel her nostril flaring in anger.

"Never said I was." He shrugged again.

"And for the record, I'm not attracted to scoundrels." Caroline said defensively.

Stefan was about to speak but Liz returned to the table and the woman must have had a sixth sense because she picked up on the tense atomosphere between the two.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Caroline was about to answer but , Stefan beat her too it.

"Caroline's attraction to scoundrels."

"Tell me about it." Liz smiled.

"Mom!?" Caroline spoke outraged.

"What!? It is true. You haven't had the best choices when it comes to the matter of the heart." Liz said with a small glint in her eye.

Caroline glanced out of the corner of her eye towards , Stefan and she could see the smug look on his face.

"That's not true. I've dated a lot of good guys," Caroline turned back towards her mom.

"Good looking boys perhaps. Remember Tyler Lockwood?"

Caroline cringed. She forgot about Tyler.

"In my defense I was a sophomore and he was a senior. That speaks for itself."

"Who else was there? Caroline hasn't told me much about these charming fellows." Stefan asked bemused at the reaction between mother and daughter.

"Well Tyler was a complete asshole." Liz said with complete seriousness in her voice.

"Mom … Language." Caroline scolded.

"It's true. He broke your heart twenty million times, then there was Matt Donovan…"

"There was nothing wrong with Matt." Caroline said in defense of the sweet , soft spoken , troubled footballer with blue eyes like the abyss.

"Yes he was sweet and completely head over heels in love with Elena. Elena was Caroline's best friend until high school …" Liz explained to Stefan.

"Hmm. Elena Gilbert?" Stefan asked curiously.

Caroline cringed at the thought of Elena Gilbert who was now a renowned runway model. The girl wholeft the small town behind , and made all her dreams come true.

"Yes, the very one and then there was Klaus." Liz answered.

"I don't think we need to go over him." Stefan answered before glancing to his left ,

" Because he's here."

Caroline glanced in Stefan's direction and saw her ex fiancé standing by the bar, his eyes gleaming and a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh Shit"

**An: So what do you guys think? Want some more? Stay tuned then … **

**CC**


End file.
